The Final Case: Fallen Angels Of The Raven
by Sushi-Chan15
Summary: Edogawa Conan komt in zijn final case, als een onbekend vrouw en een Detective van london hem opzoeken . Moorden breken los, en ze zitten achter Conan aan . Wat is Conan vergeten ? Wat verzwijgt Haibara ? Wie is CC ? Wat wilt L uit deze case ? En zal Ran ontdekken van Conan's geheim over Shinichi ?
1. Fallen

**Dit een crossover van mijn favoriete Anime's**

**Detective Conan, Death Note, Code Geass, Shaman King, Bleach, Hetalia, Naruto, One Piece, Magic Kaito, Free!, Kuroko No Basket, Eyeshield 21**

**Dat zijn er al 12, misschien komen er bij maar dan laat ik het wel weten .**

**Hoofdpersonages zijn**

**Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi, Lawliet L & Cc **

**Er zullen ook OC's zijn, zoals Dark!Conan, Dark!Sena, Dark!Kaito, maar ook Hao, Lelouch, Dark!Ichigo zullen verschijnen .**

**( Genre )**

**suspense, angst, supernatural, crime, romance & Crossover**

**_Ciao ~_**

* * *

><p>" Yaiba KICK ! " Schreeuwde de superheld die op tv te tonen was . " Yaiba KICK ! " Schreeuwde de 3 kinderen hem na, als 2 naar hun staarde . " Ze zijn erg verzot op hem . " Zeide Conan als hij van zijn limonade dronk, hij trok een gezicht . " Mag ik geen koffie ? "<p>

" Vorig keer hadden ze u verklik aan u Julia, weet je nog ze heeft dit keer ogen op haar rug geplakt ." Antwoorde Haibara terug als ze een magazine pakte, en het voor de zoveelste keer kijkt . " Word je die boekjes nooit beu ? "

" Ach ja het is beter dan detective spelen, met volwassenen die of ten wel dood vallen of ten wel ziekelijke moordenaars zijn . "

" Hehe niet al van hun zijn dat . " Conan trok een gezicht . " Dat is waar maar ze moorden nog steeds . "

Conan was stil en keek naar zijn limonade, hij stond op en liep naar de koffie apperaat ." Conan-kun ! " Riep Ayumi die juist achter haar keek ." We gaan het zeggen tegen Ran-neechan ! " Riep Mitsuhiko .

Genta die ging aandacht aan hun besteed deed, zijn held na die op tv gevechts kunsten liet zien .

" ... Heb het al begrijpen . " Hij liet het staan en zuchte ." Zeg gaan we niet buiten, ik wil voetballen ." Als hij geen koffie mag, wilt hij tenminste voetballen . " Eh maar Kamen Yaiba speelt maar pas ! " Riepen de 3 teleurgesteld .

" Het is mooi weer, jullie hebben deze al 10 keer bekeken ! "

" Wees niet zo ouderwets ! " Riep Ayumi Conan sweatdropped als hij dit hoorde ." eh ... "

" Tegen woordig doen alle kinderen dit ." Zeide Mitsuhiko daarna ." eh ... "

" Misschien is Conan niet mee met de tijd ? " Vroeg Genta zich luid op ." Kan zijn ja . "

" Dat is een mogelijke verklaring Genta-kun ! " Riep Mitsuhiko naar Genta .

" Eh ? ! "

De 3 keken lastig naar de ander ." Wees stil we kunnen niks horen . "

Conan keek naar Haibara voor hulp . " Tja je gaat het ooit snappen ... opa . "

" Oi . "

(**00000**)

Zijn voeten voelde zwaar aan, hij was moe en had honger . Zijn verslapte lichaam sleurde zijn eigen, de stad in als mensen met vragende gezichten naar hem keken . Hij negeerde hun, hij had ze niet nodig .

Hij moest de ander hebben, de ander die ergens in de stad zat .

" Hallo ? Meneer ? " Een politie agent wandelde naar de figuur ." U ziet er niet zo goed uit, wilt u ergens rusten misschien ? U maakt de mensen rond nerveus en bang . "

De figuur zag er jong uit van gestald, hij was niet klein maar zijn gezicht en lichaam waren bedekt . Dus ze konden niet zeggen hoe hij er uit zag, of wat zijn geslacht was .

" Meneer ? Mevrouw misschien, spreekt u japans ? "

De figuur nam een diep adam, en viel op de grond .

Iedereen keek eerst verbaasd, de politie man stak zijn handen omhoog . Als iedereen hem aan keek ." Ik was het niet ! " Riep hij nerveus maar zijn oog viel op de groen dat leek van ergens uit te lopen .

Hij pakte zijn gsm en belde snel het ziekenhuis .

" Hallo ja met agent Wataru Tagaki, ik heb een gewonde in Beika street ... " Takagi knielde zich neer naast de figuur om te checken of hij nog ademde . " Hij is dood ... "

Maar dan zag hij iets, wat de dood nooit maar ook nooit kan doen . Als ze éénmaal dood zijn .

_' Conan ... Conan ..._'

Tagaki keek op . " Hoe kent hij Conan-kun ? "

(**00000**)

Conan niesde als hij aan tafel zat met Ran en Kogoro ." Conan-kun je zijt toch niet ziek worden zeker . "

" Ghe die kleine rat is 3 dagen ziek gevallen, en nu nog eens ! "

" Papa ! " Ran keek kwaad naar hem . " Conan-kun kan er niks aan doen ! " Dan keek ze lief naar Conan ." Als je niet goed voeld of zo, laat mij het weten okay . "

" O-Okay . " Conan bloosde als rode wangentjes verschijnde, moest Ran glimlachen en Kogoro keek vervelend ." Die Detective freak vriend van jou gaat een rivaal krijgen, ik weet niet wie de erge schoonzoon gaat zijn hij of deze hier . "

" Praat niet zo over Shinichi, en zeker niet over Conan-Kun, hij is te jong voor mij . " Bloosde Ran ze dachte zeker aan Shinichi als haar vaders schoonzoon . " Plus ik zou Shinichi nooit zo verwennen als Conan, hij moet maar op zijn tanden bijten . "

_Als ze ooit achter komt dat ik Shinichi ben, kan ik al mijn begravenis regelen nadat ik de BO heb verslagen . En hij zou niet hoeve te kieze, wie zijn schoonzoons zijn . _

" Het is bijna of ze dezelfde persoon zijn ! " Riep Kogoro het uit Conan schrok zich, juist alsof Kogoro zijn gedachte las . Maar het was op tv .

Conan zuchte van opluchting ." Yagami Light hij is de nieuwe detective novel writer ! " Ran's ogen straalde . " Ik ben niet voor Detective's novels als Shinichi, maar die van hem zijn goud waard . "

" Eh ? "

" Hij schrijft over een serie moordenaar, die zijn slachtoffers op de vreemdste buiten gewoon wijze afmaakt . Maar hij laat geen spoor van zich achter, als of hij niet bestaat . " Zeide Ran als ze grote bewonder nog achter liet . " Sommige zeggen dat hij wel de moordenaar kan zijn, die in de bossen van Rusland zat . "

" Ah ik heb er overgelezen, maar ze hebben mogelijk de lijk van de houdige moordenaar gevonden plus .. " Ze keken naar de man . " Waarom zou iemand van japan naar rusland trekken, om daar zijn moorde uit te voeren . "

" Moordenaars denken anders dan wij, maar ik zou eerder zeggen hij ziet er niet uit als die bloedkoudige moordenaar . Die laatste keer in de krant stond .

" Schijn bedriegt vind u niet ."

De twee keken naar Conan die het niet door had dat hij het zeide, ze keken naar elkaar en zwijgen er over .

Plots ging de deur bel Kogoro stond op om te gaan kijken ." Zo laat al wie kan het zijn ."

" Hallo Mouri-san ! " Riep Takagi als Sato naast hem stond ." Eh jullie twee ... " Als deze twee hier zijn, vreesde Kogoro dat die kleine rat iets te maken heeft er mee .

" We willen even met Conan spreken . "

" Met mij ? "

Kogoro liet de twee binnen, ze deden hun schoenen uit ." Ik zou thee klaar zetten ." Zeide Ran snel als ze de keuken in ging ." Dank je Ran-chan . "

Conan keek vragend maar wist dat het serieus was, hoe Takagi en Sato deden .

Als Ran klaar was met de thee en voor had ingeschonken, zaten ze rond de tafel ." Conan-kun herken je deze vrouw ? "

Takagi liet een foto ziet van een bewusteloos vrouw, die op een bed bleek te liggen . Ze had lang groen haar, die verspreid was op het bed . " G-Groen haar ! " Ran keek verbaasd ." Jongsters die hun haar verven . "

" Ah nee dat is blijkbaar haar echte haar kleur . "

" Eh ? "

" Ik heb gekeken . " Zeide Sato ." Ik vroeg het mij af . " Takagi bloosde als hij sweatdropped ." De dokters waren er niet blij mee Sato-san dus niet meer doen . "

" Dus wat met haar . " Conan nam de foto om beter te kijken .

" Ze was bewusteloos op de straat, voetgangers waren bezorgd over haar . Ik was in de beurt en ze vroegen mij, om haar ergens veilig te brengen . Het leek alsof ze op wandelde dood pad was . "

" Oh god .. "

" Maar 2 dingen zijn er gek over haar . "

" 4 Takagi-kun . "

" Eh okay ... "

" 1 dat haar bloed puur groen is . "

" Nu zijt je met onze voeten spelen . "

" Echt niet ! Dit is werk Mouri-san ! Kom morgen langs . "

" 2 ze heeft geen hart kloppingen . "

" Nog zo iets ." Kogoro zuchte als hij zijn sigaretten woude pakken, Ran keek lastig naar haar vader en dan naar Conan . Die met grote ogen naar de foto keek . " Conan-kun .. "

" Ze heeft echt geen hart kloppingen, maar ze leeft want ze fluisterde ' _Conan ... Conan ... ' _ "

" Dus 3 is hoe ze Conan kende, sinds Conan is de enige die we kennen met die naam . Maar dat kan geschrapt worden nu, toch Conan-kun . "

" Ik ken haar niet ." Zeide hij snel en duwde de foto terug op tafel .

" Conan-kun ? Zeker weten . " Vroeg Ran aan hem ." Ik ken haar niet . " Conan leek niet op zijn gemak, en keek smekend naar hun ." Ik wil ook niet antwoorden . "

" Okay als je niet wilt Conan-kun, maar kun je morgen komen kijken . Misschien als ze wakker is, kan ze misschien zeggen welke Conan ze zoekt . "

Conan was eerst stil en keek naar Ran ." Het kan geen kwaad toch ? " Zeide ze .

" Okay . "

" Dank je Conan-kun . "

" Wacht ! " Vroeg Kogoro ." Was er nog iets, had ze iets bij haar ? Je kunt het na kijken, wat als ze het niet meer weet . "

" Dat is waar ze kan aan geheugenverlies leiden, ah dat we daar niet hebben aan gedacht . "

" Maar ze had niks anders bij haar . "

" Je bedoelt . "

" Ze droeg alleen een mantel, ze ... ze was naakt ." Takagi's kop werd rood als Sato lastig keek . " Agent Takagi foei ! " Riep Ran . " Ik wist het niet ! "

" Agent Sato-san ." Kogoro trok de vader figuur gezicht op ." Denk 2 keer na voor dat jullie trouwen, en als dat gebeurd hou hem onder die sloef . "

" Dank u voor u wijze raad . "

" Oi Sato-san ! "

" Wat was nu eigenlijk 4 Agent Sato ? " Vroeg Ran als ook Conan op keek, hij wilt het eigenlijk ook weten . " Oh dat .. " Sato bloosde ." De haar kleur natuurlijk ! "

Iedereen viel bijna van hun houding . " Eh ! "

" Wel het is haar natuurlijke haar kleur dus ! "

_De japanese police moeten hier normaal het gewoon zijn toch ? _

(**00000**)

Man schreeuwde als hij door de bossen rende ." Nee nee ! Laat me met rust ! "

' **Ghahahaha ! **' Riep een akelige stem, als de koude wind die door de bomen heesde . De man struikelde en zijn voet raakte klem ." Aaaaaaah ! " Riep hij om iemands aandacht te trekken, de aandacht van een ander dan die gene die achter hem is .

' **Ghighighi **. ' De figuur stond voor hem, de man plaste bijna in zijn broek . Maar kreeg zijn voet gelukkig los als hij terug kon lopen . ' **Ghaaaaaa ! **' Riep de figuur in frustatie als hij achter hem aan huppelde .

De man zag hoop als hij het licht van de stad zag, daar durven ze hem niks aan te doen !

" Vrijheid ! " Riep hij als hij de licht kan proeven, zijn vinger tippen raakte bijna de buiten kant . Tot dat een tak recht in zijn gezicht sloeg .

Hij proefde nu eerder mentaal bloed, zijn ogen waren half wijd open . Hij hoorde gevaag geluid van de auto's en toen stilte, het licht verdween ook . En het leek alsof hij in een ander wereld was .

' **Ghaghagha ! **' De stem was dicht, juist recht tegen zijn oor, die brande uit pijn hij voelde iets vloeibaar . Hij trok zijn ogen open, en zag een akelige gezicht van een monster .

Grote lange tanden, en een plat neus van een deur . Zijn ogen waren wijd open, en zo groot als appels . Kwijl viel uit tussen de gaten van zijn tanden, als hij ook iets roods zag .

ZIJN EIGEN BLOED

**' Maak hem af, hij is waardeloos . ' **Zeide een ander stem . " Nee ... " Fluisterde de man .

**' Hoe voeld het de hoop, die uit je handen zijn gehaald ? ! ' **Vroeg een stem die opgewonde was .' **De wanhoop die in u gezicht vloog ! Hahaha zo geweldig ! ' **

' **Zwijg Despair ! We hebben hier geen tijd voor ... Denk ik ... Weet het niet ... **'

' **Waarom zwijgen jullie alle 3 niet ! ' **Riep de eerste figuur, de monster jammerde als hij op keek . ' **Niet jij vuil beest dat je zijt, ik heb het over die waardeloze varken die naar god gebeden stuurt ! ' **

De man zweeg meteen, als tranen uit komen . **' Dit is gewoon geweldig ! De wereld is nog maals verlost van een ziele poot ! ' **Lachte hij het uit . **' Bye Bye **_**Bye **_**~ '**

De stad hoorde niet het geschreeuw van de man, of de gekrakende tanden van het beest .

(**00000**)

In het ziekenhuis waar de bewusteloos meisje was gebracht, keken Chiba, Sawatori en Megure naar de gevallen slachtoffer ." Ik vrees dat dit een case is, waar we ons op moeten voor bereiden . "

" Wat bedoelt u inspecteur ? " Vroeg Sawatori de oude man keek met een strak blik naar het meisje, ze toonde geen toon van dat ze wakker ging worden . " Ik vrees het gewoon, het kan mijn leeftijd zijn die ik voel aankomen . "

" Ah ... Maar geef het niet de schuld aan u leeftijd ." Zeide Chiba tegen de inspecteur ." Als je dat voeld dan volg het ! " Maar dan de gegrommel van zijn buik onderbrak het . " S-sorry ... "

" Geef niet Chiba-kun, kom laten we eten . Het is al 5 uur in de ochtend . "

De 3 mannen gingen één voor één de kamer uit, Megure was de laatste die vertrok . " Zou het dan ook mijn gevoel, van honger zijn waar ik op reken ? "

Hij duwde de deur dicht, en liep achter de 2 anderen aan .

Als het stil was in de kamer, alleen het gepiep van machine die te horen was .

Opende het meisje haar ogen . ' _Conan ... ' _

(**000000**)

Conan kreeg een rilling over zijn rug als hij achter zich keek . " Conan-kun ? " Zijn vrienden keken naar hem ." Ah is niks sorry ." Hij liep sneller dat hij met hun mee loopt . " Je doet de hele tijd raar, je zijt betrapt he . " Grijnsde Genta als Conan misschien in de problemen is gekomen ." Eh je hebt koffie gedronken ? " Ayumi keek teleurgesteld ." Je had beloofd van niet aan Ran-neechan ! "

" Nee nee het is niet dat, ik moet straks naar het ziekenhuis . "

" Waarom ? " Haibara keek verdacht naar hem, als hij iets achter haar hield ." Het is vast niks maak je geen zorgen . "

" Leugenaar ." Zeide Ayumi Mitsuhiko en Genta waren het met haar eens ." Eh waarom zeggen jullie dat ? "

" We kennen jou langer dan vandaag ... " Begon Mitsuhiko ." Je gaat naar een case ! " Riepen ze toen alle 3 . " Nee het is dat niet echt niet, ik moet mee omdat er iemand mij zoeken was . "

" Ah ! " Haibara keek in paniek ." Zeg me niet ! "

" Nee nee het zijn ze niet, een meisje met lang groen haar zochte mij ... " Hij fluisterde in haar oor ." Ken je iemand met dat soort kleur haar . "

" Geverft misschien, maar het waren mannen ." Zeide Haibara .

" Ze zijn in hun eigen wereld ~ " Zeide Ayumi de ander 2 jongens keken vervelend ." Ah sorry sorry . "

" Je ziet er nerveus uit . "

" Wel ..."

" Laten we dan mee gaan, zodat Conan-kun niet nerveus zal zijn ! " De 3 jongste waren het eens, voor dat Conan ze kon tegen houde ." Dat is een geweldig idee Ayumi-chan ! " Antwoorde Haibara haar met een glimlach van haar eigen .

Conan keek lastig naar haar, maar zij trok een serieus gezicht . " Ik kan beter mee gaan, voor de zekerheid wees geen idioot dit keer . " De ander 3 wandelde verder, als de 2 achter hun liepen . " Dan nog ! Ze kan u herkennen, Vermouth loopt misschien daar ergens rond . "

Haibara keek bang maar ze was koppig . " Of ten wel Bourbon . "

Haibara trok dan een kwaad gezicht ." Durf me niet er uit te duwen, je krijg er spijt van begrepen . "

" Sorry ... Ik wil gewoon dat je niks gebeurd, ik ben al nerveus met Ran en haar vader . De hele politie is nu betrokken . "

" Ik weet maar we kunnen nu er niks aan doen . "

" Dan nog ... "

" Ze hebben misschien de eerste stap gezet Kudo-kun, maar we maken checkmate . "

" Oi ! Loop door lovers ! " Riep Genta kwaad, Mitsuhiko keek jaloers als Ayumi kwaad keek naar Genta ." Genta breng ze niet in verlegenheid ! "

" Sorry ... "

" Genta-kun is onder de sloef ! " Lachte Mitsuhiko hem uit, als hij zijn jaloezie wou vergeten ." Jij ook Mitsuhiko lag andere niet uit, als je lastig zijt ! "

" Sorry ... "

Conan lachte nerveus als Haibara een rustig gezicht hield, _ze gaat als Ran eindigen ..._

(**00000**)

Een man met zwart haar, en krom achtige houding . Stond voor een prachtige villa, wat hem klein zijn maken . De villa zag er vlekke loos uit, de tuin reukte van verse planten . En de paart glansde van goud achtige glans .

" Dus hier woont hij ... Kudo Shinichi-kun ... "

" Sir ? " Een oude man stond achter hem ." De Detective ... De jongste van heel Tokyo bevind zich hier, in Beika de Detective van het Oosten . "

" Oh ... U bedoeld die bijna een jaar is verdwenen . "

" Iemand woont hier in zijn plaats ... " De man hield zijn ogen strak, op de man die achter het gordijn naar hun keek .

" Hij heeft door dat ik hem in de gaten heb . "

Het leek een duel tussen de twee, wie het eerst weg trek . Wie het eerst zal ontsnappen, als of de ander zou verdwijnen als iemand van hun weg keek . " Druk op de bel, ik wil praten met hem . "

" Okay Sir ." De oude man drukte op de bel, en de figuur achter het gordijn verdween .

" Ah hij komt er aan zie ik . "

De deur sprong open, een jongman stapte buiten . En nam kleine passen als hij een breed figuur hield, maar plaats van een idioot .

De ander merkte dat hij helemaal gefocusd was, en op zijn hoede is .

" Aangenaam meneer . "

" Aangenaam ik merkte dat u een tijdje voor het huis stond, kan ik u helpen ? "

" Woont hier Kudo Shinichi ? " De vraag klonk als vergif voor hem, maar de man trok geen spier van angst of ongemakkelijkheid .

" Ja maar hij is weg vrees ik . "

" Waar ? "

" Ik weet het niet . "

" Hoe lang zijt u hier . "

" 2 maanden bijna . "

" Ah is dat zo . " De twee keken eerst naar elkaar ." Wat is dan u naam ? "

" Het is beleefd als de vreemde man, eerst zijn naam uit geef ? "

" ... " De krome man leek eerst koppige houding te hebben, maar dan rolde een letter uit zijn mond ." Je kan mij L noemen, daar begint mijn naam mee . "

De man moest een grijns tegen houde, de man voor hem had een sterke backbone en zijn mond was goed gevuld met commentaar .

" Ik ben Subaru Okiya ik logeer hier . "

" Mag ik binnen komen Subaru-san ? "

" Natuurlijk ." Hij keek naar de oude man ." U ook . " De oude man knikte okay .

" Over wat wilt u praten ? " Als ze binnen waren, de thee stoomde zijn warmte uit . Als de man een rare zit houding hield .

Subaru negeerde dat hij half van de suiker pot in zijn thee smeet .

" Over iemand die verdwenen is Kudo Shinichi ... " Hij haalde foto uit van de tiener . " En de gene die plots verscheen . " Een foto van Mouri Kogoro .

" Dat is raar hoe kan Mouri Kogoro verschijnen ? Hij is al jaren een detective, als je dat bedoeld . Hij komt nu alleen meer op tv, omdat Kudo-kun is verdwenen . "

" Daarom maar ik heb het niet over de puppet ... "

" De puppet ? "

L keek naar hem als hij een ander foto, onder de foto van Kogoro liet verschijnen .

" De puppet master ... "

Als een foto van een klein jongetje verscheen .

_**' Edogawa Conan**_ '


	2. Fallen part 2

Subaru keek naar de foto van Conan, en dan naar de vreemde detective die voor hem zat . Hij voelde dat de man meer voor hem verbergde, hij vertrouwde dit niet . Hij vertrouwde hem al in begin niet, maar nu Conan is betrokken er in helemaal niet .

" Wilt u nog thee ? "

" Nee dank u . " Zeide de man terug hij keek naar de oude man, die een doosje uit haalde van zijn jas zak . Subaru was op zijn hoede, wie weet van waar deze man komt . En wat hij gaat doen met ... Chocolade ?

" Neem me niet kwalijk van te snoepen, we kunnen gewoon door praten . " _Dat is niet de probleem eigenlijk .._

" Wilt u ook ééntje ? "

" Nee dank u . "

" Zeker ? "

" Heel zeker ik hou niet van snoep . "

" Ah ... Spijtig . " De man leek teleurgesteld te zijn, Subaru vraagd zich af wat hij in het huis heeft laten komen .

" Over ... De puppet master, wat bedoeld u er mee ? "

" Eh ... " L keek verbaasd naar hem ." Conan-kun is een gewoon jongentje, en het is waar dat hij slim is . Dat hou ik niet geheim maar hem aan te wijzen als een puppet master, voor Mouri Kogoro is heel verdacht . "

Subaru zuchte ." In plaats van verdacht het is belachelijk . "

" Oh ... " L zweeg hij was op het denken, Subaru keek als de masker brak . En een glimlach verscheen alsof hij, op een pad was beland die zijn antwoorden hield . " Ik zie . "

" Wat ? "

" Ik snap het helemaal ... Maak u geen zorgen ik heb geen slechte bedoelingen ." L stond op samen met de oude man . " Maar dit is niet het laats dat u van mij ziet . " Glimlachte hij een al wetend glimlach, Subaru wist dat de man te veel wist .

" L-san wat voor een relatie hebben u en Conan-kun ? "

" Wij ? " L beet een hap uit de chocolade ." Ik neem aan dat hij en ik hetzelfde zoeken . "

En daarmee was hij weg, Subaru was stil en keek toe als de twee verdwenen . Juist alsof ze er nooit waren geweest . Subaru liep naar boven, en nam zijn gsm .

Als hij de nummer in druk, verranderde zijn gezicht serieus als een donker aura over hem ging . ' _**Ja met mij, er groeit een probleem . ' **_

(**000000**)

Conan keek toe als de ander 3 kinderen, besloten weer verstoppertje te spelen . Haibara was op wacht, dat niemand zou valsspelen als Genta-kun . Of als Conan te moeilijk was te vinden .

" Mag ik rusten ? Ik hou niet veel van verstopertje . "

" Nee ! " Riepen de 3 . " Als we u altijd laten rusten, dan verdwijn je ieders keer ." Was Ayumi's antwoord tegen Conan ." Dat is niet leuk, zo kunnen we nooit een spel uit spelen ! " Mitsuhiko knikte ja als Genta dat zei .

" Maar dit is ronde 19 ! Er is bijna niks meer om te verstoppen ! "

" Dan verstop je toch op u oude plaatsen ~ " Zeide Haibara .

" Oi ... " _Hou je er buiten voor dat ze ..._

" Wat een goed idee Ai-chan ! " Riep Ayumi ." Dat is Haibara-san weet altijd een antwoord ."

" Altijd één voor Conan ."

_Je meen het ..._" Maar ik moet zo meteen naar het ziekenhuis . "

" Ah maar wij gaan toch mee, dus we kunnen nog spelen ." Haibara keek naar haar horloge en stond op ." Sorry van daarnet jongens, maar dit keer heeft onze Edogawa-kun gelijk .. "

" Eh ... " De 3 keken triestig het liet Conan zuchte ." Okay okay nog één keer, maar dan moeten we gaan . "

" Yeaaaah ! " Conan telde af als de 3 rond rende om een verstop plaats te zoeken .

" Je word een geweldige papa ." Lachte Haibara ." Hou je mond als ze als Ran wor ... "

" Ah wat hoorde ik daar ? "

" Hou je mond ." Conan's puur rode kop zeide genoeg .

" Ga ze maar zoeken je zijt toch al de tel kwijt ." Grijnsde Haibara als ze terug op de bank van de park ging wachten, Conan trok een lastig gezicht naar haar . _She-devil dat je zijt .._ En ging zoeken naar de 3 kinderen .

Maar als hij om de bocht ging, om links te gaan zoeken . Botste hij tegen iemand op, dat het Haibara liet op kijken .

Het was een vrouw met heel lang bruin haar, ze droeg een zwart kleed als ze een paraplu boven haar hield .

" Sorry jongentje heb je u pijn gedaan ? "

" Nee nee sorry mevrouw . " Conan stond op en rende verder . " Zijt u Edogawa Conan ? "

Conan draaide zich in één keer om, Haibara keek serieus ze hoorde niet wat er gezegt word . Maar het klonk niet goed, _zeg me niet dat ... Nee het kan niet iemand van de BO zijn, dan had ik het allang ... _Haibara's ogen gingen wijd open, als ze een pistool plots zag verschijnen .

De vrouw hield het voor Conan als ze lief glimlachde . " Blijkbaar wel ~ Hoe leuk om je te ontmoeten ... " Maar haar ogen werden gemeen als ze haar glimlach nog steeds hield ." Verrader . "

" Wat ? "

" Edogawa-kun ! " Riep Haibara Conan probeerde het te ontwijken .

" Bye bye . "

Maar toen werd de vrouw weg geschopt, als de pistool viel op de grond . Conan werd opgepakt door iemand anders en weg getrokken, Haibara stopte en rende de ander kant uit . Als ze de vrouw ontweek die op grond lag .

" Dat was gevaarlijk mevrouw ." Zeide Sera als ze kwaad keek ." Gaat het Conan-kun ? " Vroeg Ran als ze bezorgd keek ." Ran- neechan wat doe jij hier ? "

" Hoe onbeleefd ." Zeide Sonoko als ze naar hem keek, alsof hij haar ook moet dank baar zijn . Conan negeerde haar gezicht voor dat reden . " We waren bezorgd sinds je laat was . "

" S-sorry .. "

Sera pakte de pistool met een zakdoek als ze naar de vrouw keek ." Wel ze zou knock out ..." Haar ogen keken verbaasd als de vrouw zonder moeite opstond ." Eh je houd u dus ook niet in voor vrouwen ? " Vroeg ze als ze haar nek liet kraken . " Wat ? "

" Ah maar vrouwen zijn zo blijkbaar, heel anders dan dwaze mannen . "

Sera hield zich klaar als de vrouw hem aan viel, ze zag er niet zo sterk uit maar dan nog . Ze kan haar misschien nog ... " Niet dagdromen sweety .. "

Sera's ogen gingen wijd open ." Sweet dreams ! " Als haar knie recht in Sera's gezicht sloeg, Sera liet de pistool los die de vrouw op pakte . " Sera-san ! "

" Ze komt weg ! " Maar als ze bij Sera aan kwamen, was de vrouw verdwenen .

" Ze is al weg ... " Haibara keek ongerust als ze naar Conan keek ." Was het iemand van .."

" Normaal niet ... Ze zijn voorzichtig ... Ik weet het niet . "

" Over wat hebben jullie het ? "

" Eh ... Ah we .. We gaan Ayumi, Genta en Mitsuhiko zoeken, om te kijken als alles goed is met hun . "

" Dat hoeft niet meer .. " Mitsuhiko kruisde zijn armen, als Genta kwaad keek . En Ayumi verdrietig ." Je zijt helemaal niet komen zoeken ! "

" Wel .."

" Gaat het met jullie ? Hebben jullie iets vreemds gezien ? "

" Eh iets vreemds ? Ja een vrouw die Conan-kun zochte . "

" Jullie hebben met haar gepraat ."

" Ja .. Ze leek hastig dus we antwoorde haar snel, zodat we ons ook nog konde verstoppen . "

Haibara keek naar Conan die ja knikte ." Sera-san ? "

" Ah ik was even uit, verdomme ..." Ze lette meteen op haar woorden, als ze de kinderen merkte ." Ze is geen katje ze is een pro ... "

" Een pro ! " Riep Sonoko verschrokken ." Ik had al een begon geen kans, ze heeft de wapan mee waar haar vinger afdrukken op stonden .

_Iemand die zo uit het niks een kind gaan neerschieten, moet normaal geen zorgen maken om haar vinger afdrukken die ze achterlaat op het wapan ..._

_En wat ze zeide was ..._

_**' Eh je houd u dus ook niet in voor vrouwen ? ' Vroeg ze als ze haar nek liet kraken . ' Wat ? '**_

_**' Ah maar vrouwen zijn zo blijkbaar, heel anders dan dwaze mannen . '**_

Conan trok een moeilijke gezicht, en Haibara zag hem dan glimlachen ." Je weet iets ."

" Echt Conan ! " Riep Sera als ze haar meteen haar neus vast hield, als ze een pijnelijke gezicht trok . " Ja maar ik leg het uit in het ziekenhuis . "

(**0000000**)

Megure zuchte als hij samen met zijn agenten en Kogoro wachte op de rest ." Die zijn nu wel echt laat . "

" Kun je Ran-kun nog één keer bellen Mouri ? "

" Ik zou proberen ... "

" Ah het is niet meer nodig . " Zeide Takagi als hij wees naar de groep die binnen kwamen, ze zagen Sera met een rode plak op haar gezicht . Als haar bloedneus hevig was ." Wat is er gebeurd ? " Vroeg Sato als ze naar hun als eerste toe ging, de rest volgde haar snel .

" Dat leggen we straks uit ." Zeide Conan ." Wat ? "

" Kleine rat als iemand van de politie, nu een uitleg vragen vertel je het meteen ." Riep Kogoro kwaad naar hem ." Papa luister naar Conan, dit serieus ! "

" Dit werk is ook serieus ! " Riep Kogoro terug naar zijn dochter, die niet af treed van hun beide koppigheid . " Mouri als Conan een goede reden voor heeft, dan laten we nu luisteren ." Zeide Megure die het ook niet vedroeg dat hij op de uitleg moest wachten .

" Laten we wachten tot dat Sera word verzorgd, ik wil niemand uit laten . "

" I-Ik ben er ! " Riep Agasa die het ziekenhuis binnen kwam . " Proffesor Agasa ? "

" Wat doet u hier ? " Kogoro keek lastig dat hij ongelijk kreeg, en nu komt er meer volk aan ." Wel ... "

" Ik heb hem gebeld dat hij ons kwam halen hier ." Zeide Haibara ."

" Eh we blijven niet hier ! "

" Wij Detective Boys zijn speciaal naar hier gekomen ."

" Kom op nou Haibara-san . "

" Eh jullie spreken tegen ? " De 3 kinderen keken bang als Haibara een gezicht trok, dat de anderen niet zagen . Als de kinderen en Agasa vertrokken, kon Conan in vrede opluchting halen .

_Dank je Haibara . _

(**0000000**)

" Dus wat is het ? "

" Ik werd aangevallen in het park, toen ik met de anderen verstoppertje speelde . "

" Door een hond ? " Grapte Kogoro ." Nee papa door een vrouw met een pistool ." Riep Ran kwaad ." Wat blief ! " De politie keken geschokt . " Kun je haar beschrijven . "

" Lang bruin haar, ze droeg een zwarte lange jurk en had een paraplu bij haar . "

" Een paraplu ? Op een mooi weer ? "

" Ouderwets ..." Zeide Chiba-kun als hij alles op schreef . " Ik kan haar gezicht voor even zien, Ran-neechan trok me al weg . " Ran knikte ja ." Wij kwamen optijd . "

" Ik zag haar gezicht helemaal, ze had donker bruin ogen . Haar gezicht was small en ... " De politie knikte ja om verder te horen ." Ze is even plat als mij bij de borstkast ! "

" Daar ... Daar is iets wat je niet op moet letten . "

" Ik schatte haar niet zo zwaar, toen ik haar aanviel . Maar ze weegde een ton toen ze terug aanvalde . "

" Ze valde terug aan ? "

" Ja ze stond op zonder moeite, nadat Sera-san haar had aangevallen ! " Sonoko keek met bewonderingen als ze dacht hoe ze opstond nadat Sera haar had geschopt ." Dat is niet normaal en zeker als je geen training hebt gehad . "

" Denk je zo ? "

" Ik weet het zeker daar klopte iets niet . "

" Zeker en ik weet ook waarom zij mij aanviel zonder vrees . "

" Hoezo ? "

" Vertel het Conan-kun ." Conan voelde zijn hart kloppen, hij moet voorzichtig zijn dat hij niet te slim af komt . Zijn hele geheim kan uit komen met deze case ." Ze was niet bang om gezien te worden, als ze iemand vermoorde toch ? Maar vreesde wel toen Sera haar pistool in haar bezit had ."

" Dat is waar het leek juist op een monster ."

" Dus ? Wat is het ? " Kogoro snapte er nog niks van ." Ze was verkleed dat was niet haar echte vorm, wel ... Ik denk zelfs dat het geen vrouw is ."

De kamer was stil tot dat de meisjes verbaasd keken ." Hoe .. Hoe weet jij dat ? " Sera keek zelfs verbaasd . " Wel niet van de vermoming natuurlijk, wat ze zeide tegen u . "

" Wat ze zeide tegen mij ... "

" Dat je geen moeite hebt met een vrouw aan tevallen, haar vermoming was voor niks . Haar stem verlaagde voorzichtig dus je hoorde, dat zij een hij was . "

" Wow Conan-kun dat je dat merkte ! " Ran keek met bewondering naar Conan, als Sonoko met haar ogen ' _geek_ ' naar hem schreeuwde . " Zijn vinger afdrukken zullen het duidelijk hebben gemaakt . "

" Dan word dit moeilijk zo iemand op te sporen . "

" Niet als ik kan helpen ... " Zeide een stem iedereen keek naar de figuur die aan de deur stond ." Neem me niet kwalijk dat ik heb afgeluisterd ."

" Wie zijt u ... "

Conan keek naar hem als zijn ogen wijd open gingen ." Mijn naam is L, ik ben een detective van London . "

Conan's adem werd hevig als hij achter uit stapte ." Conan-kun ? "

_**' Waar denk je dat je heen gaat ? '**_

_**' Kom terug jij verrader ! '**_

_**' Je zijt niet van ons af, wij vinden u wel ! '**_

_**' Onze wraak zal u in jou graf leggen ! '**_

Conan voelde zwarte vlekken verschijnen als de man naar hem keek . " Dus we ontmoeten Edogawa Conan ? "

_**' Het is fijn om jou te ontmoeten ... Verrader . '**_

Conan viel neer als de man binnen stapte . " Conan-kun ! "


	3. Fallen part 3

**Meer Personages van ander Anime's gaan beginnen te verschijnen, zeker op het einde van de chapter . **

* * *

><p>Ran keek bezorgd als Conan op het ziekenhuis bed lag, hij viel in één keer flauw en juist toen hij aangevallen was door iemand . Die ze niet wisten wie het was, of wat hij wou . Ze was erg bezorgd en pakte haar gsm, <em>Shinichi ...<em> Ze wou Shinichi bellen maar durfde niet, ze wou hem ook niet storen .

Maar ze wou gewoon zijn stem horen, heel even maar ...

" Hoe is het met hem ? " Vroeg haar vader die de kamer binnen kwam . " Hij slaapt nog steeds ." Zeide ze terug als ze haar gsm terug duwde, voor dat haar vader het zag .

" wie was die man ? " Vroeg ze terug als haar vader met zijn rug, tegen de muur ging staan ." Een detective van Londen, wel dat beweerd hij ik ben zelf niet zeker . "

" Van Londen ? Wat doet hij dan hier ? "

" Zoals ik al zeide ik weet het niet . "

Ran viel stil ze was niet blij met het nieuws, nu hebben ze een vreemde man hier . Die Conan blijkbaar kent, en Conan viel flauw als hij hem zag . _Conan-kun word wakker ... Ik smeek het je ..._

( **0000000** )

" Okay dank je ." Proffesor Agasa zette de hoorn van de telefoon neer, als hij terug liep naar de kinderen . Ayumi, Mitsuhiko en Genta waren een watermeloen eten, als Haibara naar hem keek ." Wat is er gebeurd ? " Agasa ging naast haar zitten .

" Conan is blijkbaar flauw gevallen ." Haibara keek beetje geschrokken, als de kinderen helemaal geschrokken keken ." Eeeeh ! "

" Is hij gewond ? Was het door die vrouw ? " Vroeg Ayumi bezorgd ." Het moet van dat zijn ."

" Wacht maar dat we haar vinden ! "

" Nee nee het is niet van dat, hij is ook niet gewond . Alles komt goed hij zou vandaag weer op beide benen staan ! " Glimlachte Agasa naar de kinderen, die toch een lip trokken naar hem ." Dan nog dit is een case voor de Detective Boys ! " Riep Mitsuhiko als hij naar Ayumi en Genta keek ." Ja je hebt gelijk ! " Riep Ayumi ook ." Laten we haar vangen, en naar de politie brengen ! " Genta stond op als hij en de anderen uit het huis rende ." W-wacht ..." Riep Agasa als hij hun probeerde te stoppen .

" Ik let wel op hun maak je geen zorgen ." Zeide Haibara snel als ze achter de 3 rende, _ik hoop dat ze de dader snel vinden . Voor deze 3 in de problemen komen, ik heb slecht gevoel hier over . _

" Laten we eerst terug gaan naar het park, voor aanwijzingen van ... Hoe gaan we haar noemen ? "

" Oh ja we weten niet eens wie het is ."

" Wel Genta-kun als we het wisten, dan had de politie haar allang gevonden ." Antwoorde Ayumi als ze aan een naam bedachte ." Waarom niet Mrs . Smith ? " Vroeg ze aan de jongens ." Waarom mrs . Smith ? "

" Mijn ouders waren keer Mrs . & Mr . Smith kijken, ze leek er veel op ." Bloosde Ayumi beetje, Haibara zag ze als ze beetje langzaam rende . En stopte voor hun ." Haibara-san je komt ons ook helpen ? "

" Ik kom jullie in de gaten houde, maar ja ik help ondertussen ook ."

" Waarom zou je ons in de gaten houde ? " Genta keek verward naar haar, als Haibara zuchte ." Maak het wat uit ? "

" Nee niet echt we zijn blij dat je ons komt helpen Ai-chan ! " Glimlachte Ayumi naar Haibara .

" Kom op dit is voor Conan-kun ! " Riep Mitsuhiko als iedereen okay knikte en gingen naar het park .

" We zagen haar hier eerst, en ze kwam ... "

" Ik dacht van die richting . " Wijsde Genta naar de struiken ." Van de struiken ? "

" Weet je het zeker Genta ? " Mitsuhiko en Ayumi waren niet zeker ."

" Ja ik was al op mijn knieen, hier achter de struik . " Genta liet zien waar hij was verstopt . " Ik zag haar enkels heel goed dus, en ze hadden oranje kleur . Zoals de poeder die we gebruikte om te knutselen op school weet je nog ."

" Oh ja dat weet ik nog, je had zelfs glitter in sommige het was zo mooi de tekeningen van iedereen ! " Mitsuhiko knikte ja als hij het ook herrinerde ." Dus je wil zeggen dat ze van daar kwam, ... Eh nu snap ik het ."

Hij liep er naar toe en keek naar de bloemen ." Deze bloemen hebben oranje stuifmeel ." Hij drukte zijn vinger er in ." En het is oranje ."

" Ik wed dat het niet is ."

De kinderen keken naar haar ." Waarom Ai-chan ? "

" Ik zag haar ook en haar kleed was lang, en ze had geen oranje kleur daar op . "

" Maar ze was snel weg toch ? "

" En trouwens waarom ze zij, de geen zorgen maakte dat iemand haar gezicht zag . Hier nu verstoppen ? "

" Dat is waar ."

" Dan waar kwam ze weer vandaan ."

" Nu je het zegt ik had haar helemaal niet eens opgemerkt, voor dat ze sprak ."

" Dus je weet niet waar ze vandaan kwam ."

" Nee ... Ze was hier zelfs niet toen we hier waren, het waren ... Hoe lang was het weer, toen we hier aankwamen ? "

Mitsuhiko dachte na ." Wel je kan zeggen onder de minuut, want we woude ons snel verstoppen . Ik gok ... Rond de 20 seconde . "

Haibara keek serieus als ze nadachte, _de kinderen hadden haar niet door, maar ze zagen ook niet rond de 20 seconde . Hier is helemaal geen ingang of uitgang, sinds deze gedeelte helemaal dicht was . Hier zijn ook alleen maar struiken en bomen ... Kan het zijn .._

" Hadden jullie misschien niet het gevoel dat jullie gevolgt werden ? "

" Helemaal niet, we hadden wel beetje koud ... Ook al gaf Genta had niet toe ."

" Ik had het ook niet koud ! " Riep de jongen kwaad als hij zijn armen kruisde .

" Maar ik voelde niet dat ik gevoglt was . "

_Als ze echt achter Kudo-kun is, dan ... Ze zoek iedereen op die met hem te maken heeft . _" Laten we naar huis gaan ." Zeide Haibara als ze nu niet op haar gemak voelde ." Waarom ? We hebben nog geen aanwijzingen gevonden ! "

" Laten we nu gaan, ik leg het jullie straks uit . "

" Ai-chan ..." Ayumi's ogen gingen wijd open, als ze iemand achter Haibara zag staan . De schaduw hield iets vast, en richte zich op Haibara ." Ai-chan kijk uit ! "

Haibara keek achter haar als de figuur neersloeg .

( **000000** )

" Zo jij zijt L ? " Vroeg Megure als hij naar de man keek ." Ja dat ben ik ." Antwoorde L als zijn voeten tegen elkaar wrijfde ." Wilt u misschien tegoei zitten ? " Vroeg de man voor de 8ste keer .

" Als ik dat doe verslaagt mijn IQ . "

" ... Laat maar zitten ." Megure gaf op als hij vond dat de man genaamd L heel verdacht was . " Hoe is het met Edogawa-kun ? "

" Waar kent u Conan-kun van ? "

" Wel het is niet kennen, ik weet van hem dat is alles ."

" Van wat ? "

" Dat kan ik nog niet zeggen ."

Megure leek juist op ontploffen als de man hem zo antwoord gaf ." Dan vergeet het maar dat je hem mag zien, en we antwoorde je ook niet hoe het met hem is ! "

" Ah dat word dan probleemachtig ." Zeide L als hij een lolly pakte, en het in zijn mond duwde ." En snoep niet als ik tegen u bezig ben ! " De man begon de man echt niet te mogen, beroemde Detective of niet .

" Ik moet echt met hem spreken ."

" Ik weiger naar u te luisteren ." Megure stond op als hij naar Sato en Takagi keek ." Breng hem weg ik ga kijken naar Conan-kun ."

" Yes sir ."

" De wereld is in gevaar ." Megure keek naar hem ." Wat ? "

" De wereld is in gevaar, ik heb Edogawa-kun echt nodig . Hij is de enige die ik kan vertrouwen, deze zaak op te lossen . "

Megure keek naar hem, als L niet weg keek . De oog contact was een strijd nu ." Conan-kun is de enige die de wereld kan redden ? Van wat ? Welk gevaar ? "

" ... " L zweeg als hij opstond voor dat Takagi en Sato hem konde pakken ." Heeft u nooit afgevraagd wie Edogawa Conan echt is ? Waar komt hij vandaan ? Hij verscheen in één keer, hij is een lucky charm voor de moordzaken, waar hij is blijk alles opgelost te zijn . " Hij keek dan naar Megure ." En geef toe voeld u niet soms, dat je tegen iemand anders bezig zijt . Als je met Edogawa-kun op een case zit . "

Takagi slikte als hij terug dachte, toen hij in de lift zat met een bom . Conan was boven de lift, als hij Takagi's instructies volgde om de bom te stoppen .

Maar was Conan echt luisteren, hij leek meer te weten over de bom dan hij zelf . Toen de hoop bleek te verdwijnen, vroeg Takagi ' _wie ben je Conan-kun ? ' _

_' Dat vertel ik jou, in de ander wereld . '_

Maar ze waren gered in het einde, en Conan lijk helemaal niks te weten dat hij zo iets zeide .

" Takagi-kun ? " Sato keek naar hem als hij stil was, hij leek zelfs te zweten . Iets dat L opmerkte ." Jij weet dat he, je er van wat ik bedoel toch ? "

" Takagi-kun is dat waar ? " Megure keek naar Takagi, die ja knikte ." Het was in de lift met de bom, ik ... Ik vroeg hem wie hij was, en hij ... Hij antwoorde mij terug ."

" Wat zeide hij ? "

Takagi keek naar zijn baas . " ' _Dat vertel ik jou, in de ander wereld _', dat was zijn antwoord tegen mij . "

Sato keek beetje geschokt dat Conan zoiets antwoorde ." Zo iets ... Zeg normaal een kind dat als hij op leven en dood staat ? "

" Nee maar Edogawa-kun is speciaal ."

" Wat bedoel je ? " Megure's aandacht ging terug naar L ." Edogawa-kun is iemand met een masker, dat is iets wat ik ook ga uitzoeken ." L deed de deur open, en zag zijn butler daar staan ." Is het al gedaan L ? " Hij leek even verbaasd ." Ja we stoppen voor vandaag, we hebben nog veel te doen ." De man knikte ja en volgde L als ze uit het ziekenhuis gingen .

" Wacht ! " L keek naar Megure die met een serieus gezicht naar hem terug keek ." Kunnen we jou vertrouwen ? "

" ... Edogawa-kun zou de antwoord voor jou hebben ." Was het enige wat L hem vertelde .

(** 00000 **)

Ran zuchte als ze naar buiten keek, ze zag de man van daar juist . Hij was weg gaan, met de ander man die blijkbaar zijn butler is . " Wie is hij ? "

" Ah hij gaat weg ..." Kogoro keek ook naar buiten, Megure klopte op de deur als hij die open deed . " Mouri . "

" Inspecteur Megure hoe is het gegaan ? " Vroeg de man als hij naar zijn ex-baas keek ." Hij is een vreemde detective dat zeg ik jou ." Hij keek naar Conan ." Hij lijk Conan-kun niet te kennen, hij weet gewoon van hem . Hij wilt met praten over bepaalde dingen ."

" Welke dingen ? " Vroeg Ran Megure keek naar haar ." Ik ben het niet zeker, maar L wilt snel mogelijk met Conan-kun praten . Het blijk erg serieus te zijn ." Hij besloot de part dat de wereld in gevaar is, weg te houde voor de Mouri's . Wie weet houd L hem voor de zot, en is het gewoon een normale zaak .

" Is hij te vertrouwen ? " Ran heeft echt de nood nu om Shinichi te bellen ." L vertelde me dat Conan de antwoord daar op heeft . "

Voor dat de 3 iets konde zeggen of doen, hoesde Conan plots als zijn ogen half gingen ." Conan-kun ." Ran ging naar hem als hem recht op zet ." Ran-neechan ? Waar ben ik ? " Vroeg hij als hij beetje rond keek, Ran was stil hij leek juist op Shinichi . Als hij die blik in zijn ogen had, als hij probeerde te achterhalen wat er gebeurde . Ze pakte zijn bril, en zette het op .

_Ik wil het niet zien ... Ik wil het niet zien .._

_Maar waarom ..._

" Je zijt in het ziekenhuis Conan-kun, je waard flauwgevallen weet je nog ? "

" Flauwgevallen ? Niet echt ik herriner me niet veel na het park ."

" Conan-kun sorry dat ik het je vraag ... Ken je iemand met de naam L ? "

" L nog wat ? "

" Nee gewoon L . "

" ... Niet echt je bedoelde, die man die binnen kwam ? "

" Ja hem . "

" Ik ... Ik ken hem niet, maar ... Ik ... " Conan's hand pakte de hemd, die zijn borstkast bedekte . Als hij weg keek van de anderen ." Ik ... Ik .."

" Geen zorgen Conan-kun denk niet aan hem, het komt goed okay ."

" Wat is met jou ? Zijt je bang of wat ? " Zeide Kogoro als hij lastig keek naar hem, Ran woude iets zeggen tegen haar vader . Maar Conan was haar voor, als hij kwaad keek .

" Ik ben niet bang ! Ik ... Ik ben doodsbang ! "

De 3 keken met wijd open ogen naar hem, en Kogoro zeker als Conan voor de één keer tegen hem schreeuwde ." Conan-kun rustig maar ."

Conan's handen vlogen op zijn hoofd, als hij probeerde de man te vergeten .

( **000000 **)

Een jonge man die in een zwarte pak gekleed was, liep een groep andere jonge mannen in pakken . Richtig de park als hij plots stopte . ' _**Ik voel iets ... ' **_ Zeide hij als hij richting de park's opening keek . _**' Wat denk je dat het is tenth ? ' **_

_**' Dat één van hun hier is, laten we gaan . ' **_ De groep ging de ander richting als plots iemand uit het park rende ." Help ! Help ! " Riep Ayumi ze zag de groep en rende naar hun, ze keken naar haar . Ayumi was bang meteen, als ze allemaal boven haar uitstaken .

_**' Wat is met jou ! Wat wil je kleine rat ! ' **_Riep één die dicht bij zijn baas stond . _**' Rustig nou het is nog maar een kind . '**_

_**' Wie weet is het een handlanger van die bastards ! '**_

_**' Zo klein ! ' **_ Zeide één als hij zich bukte om beter naar Ayumi tekijken . " Eeeh ... " Ayumi verstond niet wat ze zeide, maar ze leken japans ... Ze keek naar de man die de baas blijk te zijn ." Help ! Mijn vrienden worden aangevallen door iemand, ze hebben ... Ze hebben Ai-chan neergeslagen .

_**' Luister kleine kind ga naar de politie of zo ... **_' Maar de baas onderbrak de onbeleefde als hij haar hoofd aaide . _**' Waar zijn ze ? ' **_ Is wat hij vroeg .

( **00000** )

Haibara probeerde recht op te komen, Genta en Mitsuhiko waren knock out . Als ze hun probeerde te beschermen, van de man die voor hun stond . Hij hield een bassball knuppel vast, zijn zwart haar was kort . Dus ze zag zijn gezicht met 2 lijnen, op ieder gezicht als hij met donker blauw ogen . Naar hun staarde zonder genaade of spijt wat hij had gedaan .

" Wie ... Wie zijt jij ! " Riep Haibara ." Waarom zou ik het vertellen aan de dood ? " Vroeg hij als hij grijnsde zijn ogen gingen wijd open ." Ik stuur jullie 3 in de ander wereld, het zal het leren om te blijven overleven . "

Haibara had het gevoel dat hij bedoelde, de aanval van de vrouw die mislukt was .

" Wacht ..."

" Dit is het einde rot wicht ! " Maar voor dat hij kon slaan, schoot iemand recht in de hoofd van de jongen man . Die recht op de rond vloog, Haibara keek toe als bloed ..." Het is ..."

Het was geen bloed, een soort vloeibaar water dat groen was gekleurd . Stroomde uit de wond van hun aanvaller .

" Sta op ik weet dat je niet dood zijt . " Haibara en de jongens werden opgepakt door 3 anderen, als ze ver van het lijk werden gebracht ." Ai-chan ! " Ayumi huilde in haar armen, als Haibara werd neergezet .

" Sta op zeg ik jou ... " Haibara keek met grote ogen ." Dat kan niet ..." Zeide ze als ze vol ongeloof keek . Het lijk bewoog en het stond op, alsof er niks gebeurde . Het gat zat er nog steeds als hij zich omdraaide .

" Fijn om je weer te zien, ik hoop dat je mij niet vergeten zijt ..." De man hield zich klaar, als hij nog een pistool uit haalde . Als de ander zijn bassball knuppel, terug vast hield .

" Menma ..."


	4. Darkness

**Meer en meer personages zullen verschijnen, met vele begin ik niet met hun namen te schrijven . Sinds ik niet weet hoe ik moet beginnen, plus dit keer krijgt Shinichi ook een kleine rol in deze chapter . _Ciao ~ _**

* * *

><p>Haibara snapte niet wat er aan de hand was, ze keek naar de mensen die in living van Agasa stonden . De man was zelf nerveus als hij koffie aanbood aan, de jonge mannen of misschien tiener jongens Haibara weet hun leeftijd niet .<p>

één keek niet echt vertrouwent naar Agasa, maar een lid van hun glimlachte ." Er zit geen gif in, ik heb de hele tijd naast hem gestaan . "

De baas nam de koffie ." Ah tenth ! "

Hij dronk van de koffie zonder probleem ." Gokudera je weet toch dat gif mij niks kan, plus ik zou jullie niet laten sterven er van . Drink u koffie maar op ." Antwoorde hij rustig de zilver harige man als hij zuchte en ja knikte .

Genta en Mitsuhiko waren steeds buiten bewustzijn, als Ayumi naast Haibara zat . Ze keek met grote ogen naar hun, als ze probeert te verstaan wat er gezegt word .

" Gif kan jou niet doden ? Waar heb je het over ? " Haibara's ogen werden scherp, ze krijgt antwoorden als zij dat willen of niet .

" Gaat u niks aan ."

" Ik denk van wel hoor ." Ze stond op als ze voor hun ging staan ." Ai-kun ." Agasa probeerde haar te stoppen, maar ze luisterde niet ." Jullie vijand is ook die van ons, maar wij hebben geen info over hun ."

" Daarom dat jullie nog leven, maar ik vind het raar ." Zeide de baas als hij vragend keek ." Waarom achter jullie ? Jullie zijn maar kinderen, of ..." Hij keek naar Agasa ." Heeft hij er iets mee te maken ."

" Hij is onschuldig als een pas geboren Einstein ." Antwoorde Haibara koud terug ." Einstein ? " Agasa keek vol ongeloof naar Haibara, hij hoopt dat ze niet hun bloed onder de nagels haald . Hij keek naar de zilver harige, hij brak bijna zijn mok . Als hij met haat naar Haibara keek .

" Oh wat onbeleefd ." Iedereen keek naar hem vragend, als de baas opstond en naar Agasa ging ." Ik ben Sawada Tsunayoshi de tenth Vongola baas . "

" Ah .. Ik ben Agasa Hiroshi aangenaam ."

" Tenth Vongola baas, het lijk op een maffia ." Zeide Ayumi met een nerveus glimlach, een ander lid keek naar alsof ze dom was ." Het is het ook stommerik ."

" Lambo let op u woorden ! " Brulde een spier wit harige man, als hij hem op zijn hoofd zachtjes sloeg ." Whaaa ... Waarom zou ik, zij vroeg domme vragen ."

" Het is een meisje, ik vind het goed als je zo tegen Gokudera doet . Maar niet tegen de damens ! "

" Ze is nauwelijks één ! "

" Oi ! " Brulde Gokudera als hij de twee kwaad vast had ." Kalmeer Gokudera ! " Riep de vrolijke lid van de maffia .

Haibara keek geschokt als de anderen, als ze naar de groep keken ." Wat is er ? "

" M-maffia .."

" Ja ..." Tsunayoshi nam zijn pistool uit ." Ik dacht dat je het door had, sinds ik een pistool bij mij hou ... De pakken .." Als hij naar zijn kleren keek ." Vongola is niet bekend hier blijkbaar, maar we komen ook van Italie ."

" Italie ! " Agasa keek verbaasd als Ayumi probeert te bekomen . " Maar jullie japans is goed ." Zeide Haibara als ze haar armen kruisde ." Oh dat we komen van hier, maar Vongola is van italie . "

Haibara zweeg als ze terug ging zitten ." Mag ik jou naam ook weten ." Vroeg Tsunayoshi beleefd als zijn ogen haar volgde, ze keek terug naar hem ." Ik zoek iemand ."

" Blijkbaar ."

" En je beweerd dat je dezelfde vijand hebt als ons ." Hij vroeg een blad en een potlood, en schetse iets ." Hebben jullie deze persoon gezien ."

Haibara zag een figuur met lang haar en ze lijk een kleed te dragen ." De vrouw van het park ."

Tsunayoshi knikte ja ." We zoeken hem ook ."

" Hem ? " Ayumi begreep het niet ." Maar het is niet het moment dat we hem of de ander die jullie aanviel eigenlijk zoeken ." Gokudera haalde een foto uit zijn jas zak, en zette het op tafel .

" Een detective van London, wij zoeken hem ."

" Waarom ? "

" Hij is een link van de vijand ."

" Jullie gebruiken echt het woord vijand graag ." Merkte Haibara op ." Daar hebben we redenen voor ."

" Oh ... "

" Het zijn ..." Tsunayoshi maakte vuisten die zijn broek vast hielden, als hij met woede naar de grond keek .

" **Monsters **"

( **0000000** )

' _Flashback ' _

" Menma ." Haibara keek toe als het lijk, weer opstond en voor hem vol leven toe keek ." Eeeeeeh ..." De jongen glimlachte als hij zijn hoofdschuin hield .

" Jullie zijn snel hier ... Ik wist niet dat wij zakens hadden met elkaar ... Aangenaam u kent mijn naam, mag ik die van jou ? "

Tsunayoshi schoot weer als Menma's wang bloede, door de snelheid van de kogel ." Niet ... Dus ? Spijtig ik dacht dat we vrienden konde worden ."

" Wat zijn u zakens met de kinderen ." Vroeg Tsunayoshi kalm als 2 van zijn mannen, aan zijn zeide stonden . Ze ieder hielde pistolen en ... Haibara keek naar de jongen man die een Katana vast had .

_Hoe gaat hij er tegen vechten ? ! _

" Stommerik ." Fluisterde Menma als hij één keer voor Tsunayoshi stond, Haibara woude niet kijken als de man neergeslagen ging worden .

Maar de man met de katana snijde de bassball bat in twee, en duwde met zijn voet tegen zijn borstkast . Zodat die Menma weer ver van hun stond, de ander schoot recht op zijn borstkast .

_Dat is raak daar is zijn hart ..._Haibara keek toe als Menma met een glimlach daar nog stond ." Eh jullie zijn niet de vriendelijkste stel ... " Hij keek dan naar Haibara en dan Tsunayoshi ." Ik heb bang ! Ik ga beter rennen, denk je ook niet ."

" Wacht ! " Tsunayoshi schoot nog paar keer, om Menma op grond te houde . Maar Menma was te snel ." Moeten we achter hem aan ."

Tsunayoshi was stil en schudde nee ." Nee laat hem gaan, we hebben oorlog voor dat we onze doel hebben bereikt ..."

" Hij was onze zakens nog niet eens ..." Hij keek naar de kinderen en liep naar Haibara toe ." We brengen jullie thuis ."

Haibara keek naar hem, als hij haar hoofd aaide .

_Hij voeld warm aan .._

' _End Flashback ' _

( **0000000000** )

Conan was weer thuis voor hij het wist, ze gingen morgen terug naar het ziekenhuis voor ontmoeting met de vreemde vrouw . Conan zuchte hij snapte het eigenlijk niet, hij voeld alsof hij een leugen leeft .

Alles lijk anders te verlopen dan gepland, hij zou de BO zoeken . De anti pil stelen en Haibara zou hem helpen, terug te gaan naar Kudo Shinichi . Een happy end met Ran ...

Hij keek naar Ran ze was Tv kijken met haar vader, maar hij zag en wist dat ze niet kijken was . Ze lachte niet mee met de comedie waar ze dol op was, en haar vingers draaide ieder seconde .

" Ik ga even naar de wc ." Zeide hij als hij opstond ." Zeker dat het gaat ? " Vroeg Ran als ze ook wou opstaan ." Eh ja ja het gaat ." Hij werd rood als hij zag dat Ran mee zou gaan, en rende snel weg voordat ze iets kon zeggen .

" Hij is jongen wat moet je nu ? " Antwoorde Kogoro als Ran naar hem keek voor uitleg .

Conan zuchte als hij op de tiolet zat, hij pakte zijn gsm en belde Ran . Als hij zijn voice speaker klaar hield .

' _Hallo ? '_

_' Hey Ran ik ben het Shinichi .. '_

_' Shinichi ! ' _Conan hoorde haar opluchting .' _En hoe is het daar ? _' Vroeg hij ook al wist hij wat er aan de hand was .

' _Shinichi ... Ik ben zo bezorgd over Conan-kun ... ' _Hij hoorde Kogoro's stem die ongemakkelijk klonk, ze is toch niet ... '_Ran zijt je ... Zijt je huilen ? '_

_' Nee ! ' _Was te snelle antwoord, _dus ze was huilen . _

_' Ran je kunt met mij er over praten, alles komt goed ... ' _Maar ze antwoorde snel terug . ' _En dat ook altijd praten, als je echt zorgen maak laat u eigen zien ! ' _

_' Je weet als ik het kon, dat ik het zou doen . Ik ben bezig met een case ...' _

_' Daar heb je de case weer, ik vraag me af of het een meisjes naam is . ' _De stem klonk bitter, Conan nam het haar niet kwalijk . Hij zit wel gevangen in een kinder lichaam, en hij moet het geheim houde .

Maar het is ook niet makkelijk voor de gene die van niks weten, en Ran is ... ' _Sorry Ran ik ben volgde keer terug, ik beloofd het we zien elkaar ...' _

_' Sorry Shinichi ... Bedankt maar ... Nee laat maar het gaat je hoef niet meer te bellen .' _

_' R-ran ... '_

_' Tot nog eens misschien ... '_

En ze hing op Conan keek beetje geschokt, _wat bedoelde ze daar mee ! _Conan stond snel op en rende naar de living, hij kwam binnen en zag alleen Kogoro daar zitten . De man had een ongemakkelijke gezichts uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, dus Ran was echt huilen .

Hij deed alsof hij van niks weet, en wandelde verder binnen ." Waar is Ran- neechan ? "

" In haar kamer ." Was zijn antwoord ." Eh waarom haar lievelings programma is op ." Hij keek op de tv, en zag dat het nog bezig was . En plots verscheen reclame ." Ah pauze eindelijk ." Riep Kogoro als hij op stond ." Waarom komt ze niet met ons mee kijken ? "

" Shut up brat ! Dit zijn je zakens niet, dit is allemaal de schuld van die ander verdomme brat ! "

Conan keek met grote ogen naar hem, Kogoro is echt kwaad op hem en zeker op zijn oudere zelf . " Maar alles komt .. Toch goed ... Toch ? "

" Hoe moet ik het weten ."

" Ik ga haar opvrolijken ! "

Maar als hij opstond, voelde hij zich in één keer verstijven . " Durf niet ! Ran moet alleen blijven voor even .. "

Conan kon hem niet terug antwoorden, hij voelde zich slap worden . Als Kogoro zuchte als hij het zag als koppigheid ." Geez brats ." Maar voor dat hij de deur sloot, hoorde hij een val en keek achter zich ." Ah .. "

Conan lag op grond ." Oi .." Hij ging naar hem toe ." Stop er mee wat ..." Hij keek verschrokken als Conan helemaal stijf was, zijn ogen waren wijd open . En hij leek geen adam te krijgen, als hij bleek werd .

" Ran ! Ran ! "

" Wat is er ..." Ran veegde de laatste tranen van haar ogen, maar ze vergat haar pijn als ze Conan zag ." Conan-kun ! "

" Bel het ziekenhuis nu ! "

" Ja ! " Ran rende naar de telefoon, en belde het ziekenhuis ." Hallo dit is Mouri Ran, ja er ..."

( **0000000** )

Haibara rende het ziekenhuis binnen, zij kregen een telefoon van Ran . Na dat Conan in het ziekenhuis lag, ze negeerde de dokters en de anderen ." Wacht Ai-kun ! " Agasa nam haar vast ." Proffe ..."

" Het is de ander kant, kalmeer je lijk iemand te vermoorden ."

" Het kan ook de pil zijn, ik moet hem nu zien ."

" Eh ... O-okay ."

Ze gingen de juiste kant daarna op ." Proffesor Agasa, Ai-chan ! " Ran liep naar hun toe als ze er aan kwamen, Haibara negeerde haar en rende de kamer in ." Ai-chan ! "

" Maak je geen zorgen Ran, wat is er gebeurd ? " Agasa nam snel haar aandacht naar hem, zodat Haibara kon kijken .

" Wel Conan verstijfde in één keer, hij viel niet flauw denk ik ..."

" Je denk het ? "

" Wel zijn ogen waren wijd open, en hij werd bleek .. Ik hoop dat er niks gebeurd is ." Haar tranen vloeide er uit ." Ran-kun .."

" Dit is zo oneerlijk, Shinichi die zijn gezicht niet laat zien ! Die vreselijke mensen die achter Conan-kun achterna zijn, en dan dit ! Dit is zo oneerlijk ! "

" Ik weet het Ran-kun, het is oneerlijk ." Ran keek naar hem en merkte dat er 3 niet bij waren .

" Eh waar zijn de kinderen ? "

" Ah ... Ik vertel het straks alles is goed met hun, en ze zijn thuis .. " _Wel nadat die maffia zijn vertrokken, we hebben niet veel bij gepraat . Plus we weten nog niet van waarom het lijk bewoog, of die Sawada Tsunayoshi . _

Agasa keek naar Ran _ze zou het woord Vongola kennnen ? Wel .. _Hij keek achter zich hij weet niet wie afluisterd, of als ze iets op hem hebben gedaan . Hij pakte een blad en een pen . " Ran-kun ."

Ran keek naar hem en kreeg het papiertje ze keek er naar, maar dan naar Agasa hij deed zijn vinger tegen zijn lippen .' Shh ' probeerde hij uit te toveren zonder geluid, ze knikte ja en leesde wat op het papiertje stond .

' _Ken jij de naam Vongola ? __**' **_

Ran's ogen gingen wijd open, als ze het woord zag .

_**' Vongola ? ' **_

_**' Ja Vongola is het geen goede naam ? '**_

_**' Wel ik snap het niet, voor wat is het ? '**_

_**' Voor onze spel natuurlijk ! De vongola was vroeger een echte maffia groep, het verdween echter in 1994 . ' **_

_**' En ik speel het shurk Vongola ? '**_

_**' Ja .. Maar Vongola is de groeps naam, neem jij de naam Sawada over ! '**_

_**' Eh .. okay maar het is stom alleen de Vongola te zijn .' **_

_**' Daarom dat ik [ ] gevraagd heb om mee te doen . '**_

_**' Hey ! ' **_

" Ran-kun ? " Ran duwde haar hand op haar mond en rende de wc binnen ." Ran-kun ! " Agasa trok een gezicht, als Ran te laat was ." Mevrouw gaat het ! " Riep een verpleegster als ze binnen rende .

Agasa zuchte maar dan keek verdacht naar Ran, _kent ze hun ... Over wat gaat het nu ... _" Proffesor ..." Haibara kwam binnen ze keek tevrede ." Hoe is het gegaan ."

" Alles is goed hij is niet meet stijf ..." Ze keek rond en fluisterde ." Het is maar goed niet de pil, ik heb de antidote nog niet . We houde hem in de gaten vanaf nu ."

Agasa knikte ja . " Wat is Ran-san ? " Haibara keek naar binnen ." Voeld ze haar niet goed ? "

" Nee ik heb haar .. De naam ding gevraagd . "

Haibara keek eerst verward, maar begreep het meteen ." Dat is haar reactie ... Of antwoord .. Ik weet het niet zeker ." De twee gingen zitten op de stoelen, maar Agasa stond snel op als Ran naar buiten kwam met de verpleegster ." Ga zitten Ran-kun je ziet er bleek uit ."

" Dank je ..." Ran zag er niet goed uit, de dokter kwam met Kogoro buiten ." Je moet echt controlen hebben over dat kind ." Zeide hij lastig tegen Agasa, die nerveus lachte ." Sorry ze was echt bezorgd, en je weet hoe kinderen zijn ."

" Wel ... Ran je ziet er ook niet zo goed uit ." Hij keek dan naar de dokter ." Is er een griep rond gaan ? "

" Wel eigenlijk niet nee .. "

" Ran voeld haar niet goed, maar het gaat .. Toch Ran-kun ? "

Ran glimlachte beetje en knikte ja ." Ja alles gaat goed ."

" Conan moet deze avond hier blijven, morgen word hij wel wakker ."

De 3 zeide niks ze waren bang, alles gebeurd snel ze wisten niet wat ze moesten zeggen ."

" O-Okay ." Ran was er niet blij mee, haar hand ging automatish naar haar gsm . Maar trok het weg, _ik weiger naar hem te bellen ! _Ze was kwaad en verdrietig, maar hield haar sterk voor Conan .

" Ik ga Inspecteur Megure bellen, dat die br .. Conan niet die vrouw kan ontmoeten . " Hij zou zich beter inhoude, Ran gaf hem een kwade blik .

" Okay ." Ran stond op ." Mogen we binnen ." Kogoro keek naar de dokter, die nog bij hun stond ." Ik zie waarom niet, ga maar hou het wel stil ."

Als Kogoro Inspecteur Megure ging bellen, gingen de 3 in Conan's kamer ." Ocharme Conan-kun ."

" Alles lijk te verranderen ." Zeide Agasa zonder na te denken ." Heh .. " Ran keek naar hem, Haibara gaf Agasa de vervelende gezicht . Agasa werd nerveus Ran kan ontdekken, dat daar meer was .

" Is er iets gebeurd ? " Vroeg ze als ze opstond ." Nu ik er aan denk, de kinderen ... Waar zijn de kinderen ? Er is iets gebeurd, vertel op Proffesor Agasa ."

" Natuurlijk is er niks gebeurd, ik bedoelde de dingen die vandaag en zo zijn gebeurd . We weten niet hoe we die vrouw kunnen vinden, wie die vrouw is die Conan zoekte . "

" En de Detective van London ... "

" London .. Bedoel je Sagura-san . "

" Ken je Sagura-san ? "

" Edogawa-kun had over hem verteld ."

" Oh, nee ik bedoelde niet hem, hij noemd L . "

" L ? " Agasa herkende de naam niet ." Hij is wereld beroemd, maar sinds ik meer aandacht aan mijn vader geef . En dat ik alleen Shinichi ken als detective . Geef ik de rest van hun en het nieuws niet veel aandacht . "

" Ik ken hem, en als ik hem zie . Kan ik u vertellen als hij de echte is of niet ."

" Eh Ai-chan ? "

" Ken je hem Ai-kun ? "

" Niet persoonlijk ." Agasa merkte meteen dat de BO er iets mee te maken had ." Het is laat ik ga naar huis, morgen breng ik Conan-kun verse kleren . "

Ze liep naar Conan toe, en gaf hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd . " Ik ben morgen terug, okay Conan-kun ."

Agasa en Haibara zeide niks, ze keken naar elkaar en besloten te zwijgen .

Ze gingen weg, Ran en Kogoro gingen naar huis . Als Haibara en Agasa naar hun thuis gingen ." Morgen word een lange dag ." Zeide Haibara .

" Een lange dag zeg dat wel . "

" Ik heb een gevoel dat die maffia ons in de gaten houd ."

" Ja ik had dat soort voorgevoel ook . "

" Dat was een slimme zet, maar we moeten uitkijken met Ran-san ."

" Ze is hoog gevoelig de laatste tijd ."

Haibara had een voorgevoel dat het niet alleen dat was .

( **000000** )

Het ziekenhuis was alles donker, de gangen, de slaapkamers, de koffie kamers . Alle lichten waren uit, en iedereen sliep als een blok .

Behalve één die half tegen de muur leunde, voorzichtig zonder geluid in de gang . Ze hield haar stil als een gang bewaker in haar richting wandelde . Hij leek haar niet te merken, en liep door alsof er niemand was .

Als hij weg was, en het licht van zijn zaklamp verdween .

Liep ze verder en stopte voor een kamer, als ze om de hoek ging .

' _Edogawa Conan ' _

Ze opende de deur, en ging naar binnen als ze de deur sloot . Ze ging naar zijn bed, en hield haar vast aan het einde van het bed .

Ze probeerde op adem te komen, ze was nog niet helemaal gerust . Maar ze voelde dat hij dicht bij was, ze kon hem dit keer niet laten ontsnappen .

Ze keek naar hem, maar keek met grote ogen als niemand er in lag .

" Zoek je mij ? " Ze draaide haar om hij stond dicht bij de deur, hij keek niet naar haar . Door de donker van de kamer, en zijn haar maakte een schaduw over zijn gezicht .

Dus ze kon zijn gezicht niet lezen, maar weet dat hij nerveus is . Als ze tegoei ging staan .

" Edogawa Conan . "

" ... "

De vrouw ging zitten op het bed, ze hield hem in de gaten ." Ik ... Zochte je overal ... "

" Oh ? "

Ze zweeg en haar ogen knepen een verdachte blik ." Je zijt niet Edogawa Conan ."

" Toch wel ." En één keer sprong hij op haar, als een halve grijns op zijn gezicht verscheen ." Shinichi- niisan slaapt op dit moment, laten we ons warm maken met dit gesprek . "

**Duisternis heerst nu over zijn wil .**


End file.
